Jealousy
by chantecaille
Summary: AU Kagome is a popular high school girl. and seemingly, became Kikyou's target... see what happens :)
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns you! But this is my story ;)  
  
*All the names I made up are so lame, including the last names of the characters! Gomen, gomen.. I know it sounds stupid!  
  
!! WARNING !! Mild language.  
  
#! Oh. Kagome + Sango + Miroku + Inuyasha + Kikyou + Kouga + Shippou + Myouga are in the second year of high school.  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 1  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ms. Higurashi!"  
  
"NANI?" Kagome Higurashi woke up with a start when her teacher hovered over her shouting her name over and over. She was dozed off with her head buried in her Social Studies textbook.  
  
"Gomen-nasai sensei! It won't happen again I promise! What were you talking about again...?" she burned red as the students laughed at her. Sango looked over at her sympathetically.  
  
"Ahem, if you have listened, you would've heard me!" Mr. Teital lashed out furiously.  
  
"As I was saying... Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Tetsusaiga are going to research on Feudal Japan... Sango Tajiya and Miroku..." Mr. Teital carried on pairing other people together.  
  
Kagome blinked and finally realized what hit her. She was working with one of the most popular guys in her school, Inuyasha, on a S.S project!  
  
Kagome turned around to look for him, Inuyasha and his gang dominated the backside of the classroom. Not that they would do anything to Kagome, but she felt uneasy around them.  
  
Her eyes locked on a guy with strange silver hair, and mystifying amber eyes. His inu ears were just so kawaii~ n_n. He was talking to another person in his gang, Myouga, the annoying shrimp. Inuyasha caught Kagome staring and looked at her curiously.  
  
Blushing redder, she turned away when she heard snickers from Kikyou, Kanna and Kagura, the most bitchiest girls in the school. You would call them the K.K.K because they were cruel and heartless. (-___-v) She felt her ears burn as she sank deeper and deeper into her seat.  
  
"Kagome-chan wait up!" Sango hurried after her best friend as they walked through the hallways towards the lockers.  
  
"So, I heard you were paired up with Inuyasha Tetsusaiga~!"  
  
"Sango-chan... it's not a big deal. Besides, you're with Miroku." Kagome sweatdropped. That wasn't such a good example, even though he's really cute and popular, he is the most perverted guy around here. (PUAHAHAHAHA~ all hail the hot Miroku-sama!)  
  
"Besides, everyone in that gang is such a jerk." Kagome stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"I heard Inuyasha is pretty nice...even Miroku if it wasn't for his perverted ways..." Sango trailed off as Kagome slammed her locker door.  
  
"Everyone in that gang is an ass alright? I don't care if I'm paired off with the president of the States! All I'm looking forward to is getting a good grade!" Kagome bit her lip, did she really say that out loud? Now she wished those words never escaped her lips.  
  
'I must look horrible now! I can't believe I said those things... am I turning into a bad girl?'  
  
"......?" Sango looked at her questioningly.  
  
Kagome recently moved to America from Japan. She was quite popular amongst guys because everyone thought that she was cute.  
  
"Gomen Sango-chan. I'm just not in the right mood now..."  
  
"Alright... I'll save you a seat!" Sango ran off into the cafeteria as Kagome headed for the lunch line.  
  
Plunk~ Kagome's lunch tray fell onto the table, and she sighed.  
  
"It's beef casserole and broccoli today... ugh!" Just smelling it made Kagome barf.  
  
"haha Kagome-chan. That looks gross!" Sango smiled playfully as she munched on her tuna sandwich.  
  
"You want a chip?" Sango held up a bag of Salt & Vinegar chips towards Kagome's face. (YUM~*)  
  
The strong vinegar smell wafted towards and she nearly fainted.  
  
"What on earth is that? Is that fermented chips??? Kami-sama! It smells so bad!"  
  
"No... haha.. it's Vinegar chips! See?! Try one..." As Sango munched on a chip, Kagome pretended to gag.  
  
"Higurashi! Tajiya! May I sit here?" Hojou walked up to the two girls and plopped down.  
  
"Hojou-kun...! Don't you have a class this period?"  
  
"You want a chip?" Sango pushed the bag up to Hojou's face; he quickly backed away.  
  
"I did have a class, but the teacher was absent so we had a free period. So how are you Higurashi?"  
  
"Uhh... okay?"  
  
"Kagome-chan, I'm gonna catch up with you later in class, I gotta study for my science test!" Before finishing her sentence, Sango sprinted out of the cafeteria knocking a few people down in the progress.  
  
"So... did you get the assignment Teital gave out too?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing it on a myth during the Feudal Ages of Japan."  
  
"Oh! That's a good topic since you live in a shrine. I got myths in Ancient China, how boring."  
  
"Hmm...?" Kagome was looking for Inuyasha to see what he was doing. She spotted him in the table where all him and his buddies took over. They were all hooting at some pretty girls walking by them and catcalling.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Yash, that cute girl you're paired up with is staring at you." Myouga nudged Inuyasha and winked. Inuyasha looked up from his lunch and smiled at Kagome.  
  
'She's really cute...' Kagome blushed but didn't turn away.  
  
"Inu! She's really cute! You're so lucky, but I'm luckier. I'm paired with her friend Sango! OoOOo~ I'm just imagining when I'll be 'working' with her on the *cough* project!"  
  
"Ahh you pervert." Shippou rolled his eyes. Inuyasha just kept on staring at Kagome...  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou just walked right up in front of Inuyasha, blocking his 'view' of Kagome.  
  
"Um hey Kikyou."  
  
"So what about you and me go to a movies on Friday after school Inuyasha?" Kikyou purred. Just then all the members of his 'gang' stopped what they were doing and were watching the two practically on each other.  
  
Kikyou was like a centimeter away from Inuyasha's face!  
  
"GO Inuyasha!" Miroku cheered softly.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Shippou screamed at him.  
  
"I think I have plans."  
  
"Doing what? You certainly DON'T have anything planned for Friday afternoon eh?" Kikyou gave a death glare, but Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He was used to it already.  
  
"I might be starting my project with Kagome..."  
  
"You're what...? Oh that. Just ditch it and let Kagome do all of it! She does live in a shrine you know."  
  
"Nahh, we'll hang out some other time alright Kikyou?" Just then, Naraku, a popular senior waltzed up to Kikyou and whispered into her ear.  
  
Kikyou shivered and gave a reassuring smirk to Inuyasha and pranced out of the room with Naraku in her hand.  
  
"WHAT? You're just letting that bastard steal your woman?" Kouga shrieked.  
  
"Who said Kikyou was my woman?"  
  
"ARGH! You should've said so a millennia ago, she would have been my woman." Kouga smirked.  
  
"Shut your mouth. I'm not that happy with her going out with Naraku.." Inuyasha growled (^_^)  
  
"Isn't Kagome-chan pretty?" Shippou asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Who's that?" The baka Kouga asked. Shippou pointed out the girl to Kouga and he smiled.  
  
"......?" Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome. She was sipping on her drink smiling at Hojou?! Hojou was a popular junior, and all the girls melted for him because he was so kind. Inside, Inuyasha felt a little flare of jealousy, but it quickly died down when Kouga spoke up.  
  
"Man she's hot! If she's not yours Inuyasha, she's mine!"  
  
Inuyasha spaced out for a while and then snapped out of it.  
  
"I don't own her Kouga... you should know that. I didn't own Kikyou either!"  
  
"If that's fine with you..." Kouga strolled up to Kagome and started chatting with the bemused girl.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, aren't you just a little bit jealous Kouga is talking to your girl?" Myouga whispered.  
  
"WHO SAID SHE'S MINE?" he finally bursted out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome felt sad when Kikyou just walked in front of Inuyasha, and blocked out his smile. His smile was so radiant and bright even though he's halfway across the cafeteria.  
  
Kagome was slurping on her drink her mind elsewhere when Hojou interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Uhh, Higurashi? Why are you looking over at Inuyasha's gang's table?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing." She had a dreamy look on her face...  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" a voice interrupted her again, this time the voice was quite different... certainly not Hojou's voice...  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kouga swiftly sat down between Hojou and Kagome and faced her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing???"  
  
"Shush Hojou. What do you want Kouga-kun?" even though she didn't know him too well, she gave everyone the same respect.  
  
"You are far more beautiful than Kikyou, but I have to admit, I thought you were a Kikyou look-alike just then."  
  
"No, Kagome's different than Kikyou!" Hojou bursted out. (You never saw that coming, ne?)  
  
"NANI? I do NOT look like that bitch!!!"  
  
"Chill, but you're a lot more beautiful... my Kagome." He smiled triumphantly and smirked at Inuyasha who had incredible hearing and heard everything.  
  
'NANI? That guy said I'm his???'  
  
"Since when am I yours? You have no right to say that!"  
  
"You are my woman, I claimed you."  
  
"You did not claim her by the correct terms Kouga." Myouga stated. Inuyasha and him suddenly appeared behind Kouga. (^_^;; teleportation)  
  
"Kouga leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll see you later my Kagome..."  
  
"Finally, that weirdo left. Does he have a crush on Kagome?" Hojou asked. (How clueless)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
DONE! The first chappie is done!! I hope you guys like~33 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns you! But this is my story!  
  
!! WARNING !! Mild language.  
  
#! Might be a little bit confusing this chapter (:  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 2  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'What just happened back there? Am I really that popular with the guys? Inuyasha...?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"...you're a lot more beautiful... my Kagome."  
  
......  
  
"You are my woman, I claimed you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'My Kagome? Kami-san! CLAIMED? Kouga-kun thinks he owns me! BAKAA!!' she thought furiously.  
  
*Another Flashback*  
  
"Kouga leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha's voice rang out.  
  
"Finally that weirdo is gone... does he have a crush on Kagome?" Hojou asked cluelessly.  
  
"Do you have a crush on the girl too? You made Kouga leave her alone..." Myouga looked at Inuyasha and whispered not to softly.  
  
Blushing slightly Inuyasha turned away.  
  
"Kouga's like that to all the pretty girls he sees. He cannot control himself."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Did he just say that I'm...pretty?' Kagome thought as she hurried over to her locker to put down her books.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
...Later on in the Study Hall...  
  
Kagome was working in one of the computer stalls, but her mind was elsewhere. She was staring blankly into the screen and suddenly jumped when someone's hand tapped her shoulder.  
  
"AIEE~!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, um... so I was thinking that we'll start the project Teital gave us on... Friday?"  
  
"Okay. You wanna come over to my place? Since it's a shrine and everything..." she blushed slightly.  
  
'Am I really bringing a boy to my house? What would my mom say?' Kagome thought in horror.  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you when school ends?" Kagome only nodded.  
  
"Ja ne." his gaze was transfixed onto Kagome until he was out of the room.  
  
'What is this feeling when I'm around... Inu...yasha? I can feel my heart beating rapidly...'  
  
"No time to think about him right now... FOCUS Kagome!" she said to herself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sango-chan!"  
  
"Kagome-chan? Thank goodness it's last period! All this school work is killing me."  
  
"Yeah. So when are you and Miroku-sama getting together to do your project on Japan?"  
  
"I haven't asked him yet... I'm researching on demon extermination during the Warring Ages in Japan. How do they know there's even demons?? And since when did you start calling him Miroku-sama?"  
  
"Uh, I think there is demons still living today, but use some kind of spell to hide themselves. Only some certain people can see through the spell, namely mikos."  
  
"Aren't you studying to be a miko, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hai. The training Kaede-sama gives me is so frustrating. At this rate, I'll never become a miko!"  
  
"Did I just here that Kagome Higurashi is training to become a miko from Kaede-baba?" Kikyou exclaimed loudly, on purpose to attract more attention. She walked up to Kagome, with Kagura and Kanna trailing close behind.  
  
"What do you want Kikyou?" Sango gritted her teeth, Sango and Kikyou had a long history going waaay back.  
  
"Stay out of this Sango, she's dealing with me."  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't Miss Priss stealing Inuyasha's heart, she's also trying to be a miko to gain more power?"  
  
The crowd that gathered around them gasped.  
  
"NANI? I did not steal Inuyasha's heart! And I'm becoming a miko because Kaede-sama said I had pure miko blood in me!"  
  
"Oh sure. PppssHhh. Kaede can't tell the difference from a demon from a miko!v And everyone knows you had a crush on Inuyasha ever since you came from Japan!" Kikyou spat out.  
  
"So that means you're jealous of me? Because Inuyasha pays more attention to me?"  
  
"Inuyasha does not pay attention to your lowly ass! And I'll never be jealous of you!"  
  
In the far corner, a part of Inuyasha's gang was gathered there.  
  
"Miroku-kun should we tell Inuyasha what's going on? Since they are fighting over him" Shippou asked Miroku.  
  
"Ahh, will it turn into a catfight? Bring on the popcorn and grab a seat!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"ECCHI! Get your mind out of the gutter Miroku-sama!" Sango came to the two when more people started crowding around the two girls.  
  
"AHH Sango-chan! So nice of you to come to me! Would you do the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"ECCHI!" Miroku was lying on the floor with swirly eyes.  
  
"But dear Sango, you still haven't answered my question!"  
  
With steam coming out of her ears, Sango stomped into the crowd to look for Kagome.  
  
"That would be a hell no Miroku-kun." Shippou informed him.  
  
"Itai.... she smacked me pretty hard back there... come on let's find Inuyasha..."  
  
Back into the wrestling ring (Just joking peeps ^^;;)  
  
"LOWLY ASS? Did I just hear those words come out of your mouth?" Kagome roared furiously (and I MEAN roar)  
  
Kikyou smirked.  
  
"Yes you slutty low-life!" Kikyou shot at her.  
  
"ohh... your gonna get it bitch! You'd better pray that I won't kill you!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"So you're gonna fight me now eh? Well your ass is not worth fighting for anyways! Besides, your puny friend there seems like she'll hurt me if I do." Kikyou sneered.  
  
"PUNY FRIEND? You call Sango puny? Look at your stupid clique! Kanna's half the size of you, and Kagura's just stupid!"  
  
"Oohh.. you NEVER make fun of my friends!!!"  
  
"Oh is that so? And how about yourself Kikyou? Who's double-timing with Inuyasha and Naraku! Who uses everyone to gain popularity?" Kagome shot back.  
  
"Oh you bitch!" Kikyou tried to slap Kagome, but Kagome held her off.  
  
"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!"  
  
Everyone around them gasped in horror. Did the new girl just call Kikyou filthy?  
  
"Oh my god, hold me back... HOLD ME BACK!! Higurashi, you'd better wish you've never been born!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Done with the second chapter! I know I know, Kagome doesn't act like that. *sigh* its totally OOC, but it's going pretty smooth so far. Please R&R! ^.^;; 


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns you! But this is my story! (:  
  
!! WARNING !! Mild language.  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 3  
  
**PEOPLE! Didn't I say this story was waaay OOC? Inuyasha is way too soft, and Kagome doesn't usually express herself that way!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oh my god, hold me back... HOLD ME BACK!! Higurashi, you'd better wish you've never been born!"  
  
Kikyou proceeded again to blast Kagome with this purplish - white electrical miko energy she was now gathering in her hands.  
  
"Stop this." Inuyasha stepped from the crowd, blocking Kagome from Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, get out of the way! Let me at that bitch!" Kikyou screamed.  
  
"Kikyou! Stop this! Why are you fighting over me anyways? We broke up a long time ago..."  
  
'Inu...yasha... and K-Kikyou were together before?' Kagome thought, her heart felt like breaking into a million pieces.  
  
"I-I'm not fighting o-over you! I'm just fighting that bitch because she annoys me! Don't get the wrong idea! I don't want you anymore! I have Naraku..." a small smile crept to her lips.  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled softly. (:  
  
"Oh Inu-honey... if you want to get back together that badly, you should've said so!" Kikyou purred, now sweet as sugar can be.  
  
"Uhh...right. Ja ne, Kikyou... and please don't do this again... fighting over me...?" he shook his head, and walked to his next class. The crowd that gathered hoping for a catfight dispersed with disappointment.  
  
"I'll get back at you Higurashi..." Kikyou hissed as she and her clique snaked away.  
  
*sigh* "I'm so glad this is over... Kikyou pisses me off so much! Spreading rumors that aren't even true!"  
  
"You should watch your back Kagome-chan. Kikyou is very revengeful... Are you sure they aren't true? Don't you have a little crush on Inuyasha?" Sango smiled playfully.  
  
"Doesn't every girl in this school have a crush on him?"  
  
"Yeah, his ears are sooo kawaiii ehh?"  
  
"Hah! So I spotted you with Miroku-sama... what happened?"  
  
Sango proceeded to tell Kagome all what happened. (FYI, Sango and Kagome have the same last period class)  
  
"Aiiee~ *yawns* I'm so tired! I wanna go home and sleep!"  
  
"Ughh- me too." Sango yawned.  
  
"Mate ne Sango-chan! Call me?"  
  
Sango nodded and walked towards her house.  
  
Kagome started walking to the Higurashi Shrine when she felt a presence stalking her ever since she departed from her school.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The figure in the shadow quickly disappeared, and it was silent once more on the street.  
  
"Strange..." she muttered under her breath. Kagome started running and didn't stop until she reached her shrine steps.  
  
"Mama~ tadaima!"  
  
"Okaerinasai Kagome! How was school today?"  
  
"Tough... I found out this other girl in my school Kikyou Shikon is a miko! And she tried to pick a fight with me... over Inuyasha..." she muttered the last part very softly hoping that her mother didn't hear her.  
  
"Oh.. but you didn't right? You should know better Kagome." Her mother heaved a sigh.  
  
"Kikyou... Shikon? As in the royal Shikon family Kagome??"  
  
"Yeah I think so Mama."  
  
"T-They're the family that's funding the keep of our shrine house! Onegai, don't pick a fight with their youngest daughter. Our shrine will go down!"  
  
"Mama! Didn't you hear me? She picked the fight with me! She was the one who overheard me and Sango-chan talking, and she just butted in!"  
  
"Oh. You did know that your teacher Kaede-sama is Kikyou's older sister?"  
  
"I know... but Kaede-sama never speaks of her... I have to ask her sometime..."  
  
(In this story, Kaede is older than Kikyou ^_^;;)  
  
"Oh when Souta comes back, tell him there's oden in the stove waiting for him, I'm going food shopping, mate ne, Kagome-honey!" with a final wave, she exited the house, and closed the back door.  
  
"ODEN in the stove! Aieee~" Kagome ran to the kitchen and helped herself to loads of Oden.  
  
"Ughh... I'm so full... and sleepy..." she fell asleep on the couch and landed in a blissful dream.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
"Help me!" I was being chased by a fire cat youkai!  
  
I frantically grabbed a purity arrow from my back and shot the youkai chasing me.  
  
Brilliant purple white sparks flickered, as the arrow purified the youkai.  
  
Then I noticed my surroundings, tall trees and lush evergreens? Birds and crickets chirping everywhere...Where was this place? This is definitely not Japan!  
  
'Where am I?? Where's the shrine?'  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" This masculine figure ran up to her, he had long silver hair, and dog ears??? But his eyes were covered in shadows... as if they don't want her to know his identity.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"Kagome-sama! Those fire cat youkai pack is very dangerous! Go back to your country quickly! They're looking for the shards of Shikon!" A monk dressed in purple and black robes carrying a staff shouted.  
  
'Shards... of Shikon?'  
  
"Kagome-chan! Go back! Take the Shikon no Tama shards with you!' A pretty girl around her age ran up, she was holding a big... boomerang?  
  
'How did they know my name? The Shikon no Tama?'  
  
"KAGOME! Jump through the Bone Eater's Well quickly! You'll be safe there!" the silver haired guy pushed Kagome into a well...  
  
'How did I end up next to a well?!' Kagome thought as a blur of blue space passed and she landed on ground.  
  
'ITAIII~!'  
  
Just then the silver haired stranger landed on top of her and pulled her out of the well.  
  
"Kagome! What are you just sitting here?" the stranger growled.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The silver haired man stopped...  
  
"Who am I? Feh. As if you didn't know... you've been traveling with me this long! How could you forget!" he snarled.  
  
"Who are you? You have no right to send me anywhere! And I didn't know youkai existed!"  
  
"Are you out of your mind? We've been fighting youkai for so long! Have you been braindead?"  
  
He looks like someone I know... but who?  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
*RIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!* the telephone kept ringing until Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Mushi mushi, Higurashi residence." She yawned and sighed.  
  
'I was about to figure out that guy!'  
  
"Is Kagome there?" a harsh voice rang out.  
  
"Speaking.."  
  
'Who is this person? This isn't Sango's voice...'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
LALALALAAAAAA~ I'm ending it there! (: a small cliffie... you like the dream? Ask me questions! Comments? Till next time folks! 


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns you! But this is my story! (:  
  
!! WARNING !! Mild language.  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 4  
  
#! Took me a long time to update ne? v__v  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Is Kagome there?" a harsh voice rang out.  
  
"Speaking.."  
  
'Who is this person? This isn't Sango's voice...'  
  
"You better watch yourself bitch." A muffled voice rang out. And then dial tone...  
  
'Who was that...Ki-Kikyou? Is she going to haunt me now? What did I ever do to her...'  
  
"Nee-chan wheres Mama?" Souta shouted. He just came home and was happy to see his videogame set still in front of the TV.  
  
"Food shopping. There's oden on the stove, and don't play videogames until you finish your homework!" she sighed and leaned against her stairwell.  
  
'How did I get myself into this mess? Why is Kikyou going after me?'  
  
Kagome went to her room and logged onto AIM (Her computer was kept on 24/7 ^^;)  
  
"Eh?" a popup sprang up inviting her to Chat Room 20485626101.  
  
'Hmm... how do people know me? I'm practically invisible from the other people until I got paired off with Inuyasha!' sighing she clicked "Join"  
  
*CHATROOM CONVO*  
  
(You can probably guess the people okay? KirSango is Kirara + Sango... it sounds stupid! I know!! And I love the screenname I gave Miroku3!)  
  
KirSango: hey Kagome-chan!  
  
HigKag: Eh? You invited me Sango-chan?  
  
Inu-chan: Hey.  
  
KirSango: I invited the people working on Feudal Japan...  
  
HigKag: Ahh... hey Inuyasha.  
  
[SexyMir entered Chat Room 20485626101]  
  
SexyMir: Hey cuties3!  
  
Inu-chan: -___-; you're here.  
  
KirSango: Ugh... I can't believe I'm working with a pervert!  
  
HigKag: 0.o eEesh?  
  
Inu-chan: so you're working with her, Miroku?  
  
SexyMir: working alright! Around her ass...  
  
HigKag: Miroku-sama! Get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
KirSango: YOU ECCHI! I don't want you as my partner! I'm gonna go over to your house and SMACK YOU!  
  
SexyMir: If you want to come over so badly... be my guest!  
  
KirSango: AGHHHHHH...  
  
HigKag: You're so perverted!  
  
Inu-chan: now you found out...?  
  
SexyMir: answering your question Inu-chan ^__^, I'm working with Sango on youkai extermination in Feudal Japan. Heehee  
  
KirSango: I can't be alone in the same room as him!  
  
HigKag: why don't you work with us? We're doing Feudal Japan too.  
  
Inu-chan: are you sure you want that? Working with MIROKU?  
  
SexyMir: Hey you're hurting my feelings Inu-chan!  
  
Inu-chan: You can't seriously get any work done with HIM around...  
  
KirSango: Sure! Anything to get away that ecchi... x___x  
  
HigKag: Okay my house tomorrow afterschool?  
  
Inu-chan: Yeah... alright... T___T  
  
KirSango: Okay.  
  
SexyMir: I'm going to a place with TWO hot girls! WHOHOO!  
  
HigKag: *sweatdrop*  
  
Inu-chan: do we have to work with him?  
  
HigKag: he's Sango-chan's partner...  
  
KirSango: He won't get near us... I'm going to bring my cat Kirara...  
  
HigKag: I have a fat cat Buyo.  
  
SexyMir: A cat is going to harm me?  
  
KirSango: She can do some serious damage to your family jewels.  
  
HigKag: HAH  
  
Inu-chan: ^___^ go Sango.  
  
SexyMir: dangerous yet sexy...  
  
KirSango: -________-*  
  
SexyMir: just playing honey! *smooch*  
  
KirSango: ;[ !!  
  
HigKag: Uhh... you know Kikyou prank called me?  
  
Inu-chan: she did? OMFG why?  
  
KirSango: watch your back Kagome-chan. Kikyou is very revengeful... I remember... one time... ugh.  
  
SexyMir: Why go after Kagome of all people?  
  
HigKag: she accused me of...  
  
SexyMir: Yes?  
  
HigKag: stealing... Inuyasha... away from HER.  
  
Inu-chan: YOU SERIOUS...  
  
KirSango: Yikes... that's bad.  
  
SexyMir: wOot* go Kagome! You're going after my best friend? Heh, I know he's hot, but I'm sexier~  
  
HigKag: It's not true!! She just made it all up!!  
  
KirSango: Hah~! I bet it is Kagome-chan!  
  
Inu-chan: since when was I your best friend...?  
  
SexyMir: I was since the first grade!  
  
Inu-chan: yes I remember...you were still a lech back then...  
  
HigKag: do we have any homework?  
  
And yadda yadda yadda, on with the conversation of those.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"KAGOME! DINNER TIME!" Souta shouted up the stairs to his sister's room.  
  
"Okay..." she walked downstairs to greet a delicious aroma of food.  
  
"Mama~! You made my favorite! Arigatou!"  
  
There was an assortment of different exotic food each arranged neatly in a square low dish in the center of the table.  
  
"Mmm... it's soooo good!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
  
"I'm glad." Her mother smiled. It was a while since her daughter smiled, because of the pressure of moving and changing schools.  
  
"Kagome, did you finish all of your homework?" her Jii-chan asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She finished it as she was talking to her new friends online.  
  
"Can you help me clean out the shrine storage room?"  
  
"Uhh... on second thought I still have homework to do Jii-chan!"  
  
"Souta! Do you have any homework..."  
  
"Mama, tomorrow my partner for the project and Sango and her partner are coming here to the shrine to research on Feudal Japan, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Arigatou~ we're gonna look through the old scrolls and references for information..."  
  
The next day.  
  
"Sango-chan! Yuka-chan! Eri-chan! Ayumi-chan!" (what a mouthful, yes she does have other friends.) Kagome greeted her friends as she burst in the classroom just on time.  
  
"Ohaiyou Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Sango-chan! You can come over today~ I'll make sure you and Miroku get some QUALITY time together." Kagome grinned.  
  
"Kagome-chan! You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
"Yo." Kouga walked up to Kagome as she sat down.  
  
"Ohaiyou Kouga-kun."  
  
"Sources tell me that you're working on the S.S project with dog boy."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Well you wanna switch and be my partner?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Kagome asked warily.  
  
"He has a brain smaller than a rock."  
  
"And what makes you think that YOU have a bigger brain than me?" Inuyasha snarled as he walked into the room, late as usual.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's all for now alright? It took so long to update! Eheheheh... the next chapter will be about the four of them getting together and starting to work...  
  
Till next time!  
  
~ Mikomi-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns you! That means all bow to the GREAT Rumiko! (:  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 5  
  
People in my story are totally OOC, for instance, Ayame and Kanna. I know that Ayame chased after Kouga... yeah.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"And what makes you think that YOU have a bigger brain than me?" Inuyasha snarled as he walked into the room, late as usual.  
  
"I actually get girls!" Kouga shouted. He didn't like other people making fun of him.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You were chasing after Ayame, Kikyou, Aimee, Michiru, Yokira...(the list is evergoing)" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Hah. That was then, this is now. I have my eyes set on Kagome Higurashi, and her only."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked at Kouga with a confused expression.  
  
*twitch*  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE..."  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up dog boy? Its not like you LIKE Kagome too eh?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Of course Inu likes Kagome! That's why he-...OMFFh" Miroku was cut short by a huge smack from Inuyasha.  
  
"Why he...? finish your sentence Miroku!" Kagome shouted.  
  
She wanted to know, because she was naturally curious.  
  
"CLASS SETTLE DOWN. It's time to explore the wonderful world of MATH." The teacher exclaimed.  
  
The whole class groaned and quieted down.  
  
"Trigonometry is quite easy. Who can find the cosine of 30..." The teacher droned on and on about trigonometry while the class snored away.  
  
'I have to get a good grade in math! LISTEN TO THE TEACHER, Kagome!' she willed herself to open an eye.  
  
"Any questions? We'll have a test on this next Monday." The teacher said to the class.  
  
"Mrs. Hitomi? Can you explain that from the beginning? I kind of lost you when you said 'trigonometry'." Kagome said groggily.  
  
Mrs. Hitomi facefaulted.  
  
"Did you even listen to a word I said????"  
  
"I think I'm the only one awake here..." true to her word, the whole class was dozing off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
'He looks so peaceful! And cute...' He was sitting up, but his eyes were closed. He was nodding off with a small smile on his face.  
  
'I wonder what he's dreaming ab out...!'  
  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE! YOU BETTER LISTEN UP OR YOU'LL FAIL YOUR TRIG TEST!" the teacher yelled.  
  
Still no response from the class.  
  
-______-;  
  
"Ugh! I give up." Mrs. Hitomi shook her head and walked out of the classroom muttering nonsense.  
  
Upon her leave, everyone woke up instantly and the class was buzzing once again.  
  
"Hah! She fell for it again!" Yuka snickered.  
  
"Yeah, that's the 3rd time this week!"  
  
"Umm... Higurashi!" Hojou shouted over the noisy class. He quickly made a beeline towards the startled girl.  
  
"Eh, Hojou-kun? What's up?"  
  
"W-would you like to see a movie sometime, l-like this afternoon?" Hojou asked Kagome nervously.  
  
Suddenly a group of Kagome's gossipy friends crowded around her.  
  
"Hojou-kun asked you out!!?? No way!" Yuka exclaimed bursting with jealousy.  
  
"He's totally hot!"  
  
"Go for it Kagome-chan!" Eri cheered happily.  
  
"Yeah... are you gonna accept???"  
  
"Kagome-chan should!"  
  
"Hojou-kun's one of the most cutest boys in this school!" Yuka glowered.  
  
"I'm so jealous!"  
  
"Sango-chan! Help me!" Sango pulled Kagome out of the 'circle' and back into humanity.  
  
"So what's your answer?" Hojou asked impatiently.  
  
"No I'm working on my S.S project this afternoon." She answered truthfully.  
  
"What about Saturday?"  
  
"Uhh... I-I'm going over to Sango-chan's house." Kagome jabbed Sango in the ribs signaling her to play along.  
  
Sango nodded and burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Honestly Kagome didn't want to go out with Hojou, ever again. The first time they went out, Kagome almost fell asleep from boredom. He just went on talking and talking during a movie. The movie conductors eventually threw them both out.  
  
"Well... what about Sunday?"  
  
"Um... no that day is booked also."  
  
"What about next week?"  
  
"Hojou-kun! I don't plan out my entire week!"  
  
"... alright... mate ne Higurashi." He was quite shocked by the sudden outburst.  
  
"Geez! When will Hojou-kun get the hint that I don't wanna go out with him?" Kagome snapped angrily at no one in particular.  
  
"He's just a tad too dense." Sango said humorously, she didn't want to talk shit about him because he was a nice friend to both girls.  
  
Just then the girls of K.K.K all stared at Kagome and scoffed.  
  
"Kagome, you should go out with the baka Hojou because he'll be the only one asking you out!" Kagura sneered.  
  
"Oh, one of Kikyou's sidekicks finally speaks out eh?" Kagome replied casually.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, you should accept his offer! No one would even WANT to ask an ugly girl like you!" Kanna shot back. It was natural to defend the members of their clique.  
  
"Who are you to say who's ugly? Why don't you look in that mirror that you always carry around??"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
oOoOoO~ what will happen next???????? *oOgles at my long chapter* yes I know it's looooooong. Hahaha I'm just joking.  
  
Mikomi is tired now, I written this chapter in the same day I wrote Chapter 4! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mikomi: I own Inu Yasha! *evil cackle*  
  
Kagome: What? NO?!! I own him! He's MINE MINE MINE MINE! *starts screaming like a madwoman*  
  
Inuyasha: No one owns me...*snarls*  
  
Mikomi: AHHHH you're just shoo kawaiiiiiiiiiiii~ *runs over to him and rubs his ears*  
  
Kagome: Hey! Stop that! I'm the only one allowed to do that!  
  
Inuyasha: *purrs* hey, that feels goooooooood-  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: *walks in* what's going on here? I think Inu Yasha is copyrighted to ME?! Now SHOO! Out of my studio now!  
  
Mikomi: *shrugs* fine, whatever. *leans over and stole a copy of Rumiko's latest creation of Inu Yasha manga* ...TT;  
  
- - - - H A H A H A H A - - - -  
  
I'm gonna try to update ASAP! But poor Mikomi has too much homework -_-  
  
!! Yes I know Kanna's quiet/shy...etc. So what??? I just changed the characters around a little bit. totally OOC..33  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 6  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Who are you to say who's ugly? Why don't you look in that mirror that you always carry around??"  
  
Kanna's lifeless eyes suddenly flared up and stared back at Kagome, menacingly, as if daring her to say another word.  
  
"What did you say...?" she repeated slowly and threateningly.  
  
"Yes I'm talking to you! If you're so vain, why didn't you notice your ugly ass face a long time ago?"  
  
Kagura gasped.  
  
"What did you say Higurashi?" Kikyou growled like a tigress hunting for prey. She walked up next to her two partners in crime.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I meant that you bitches need to get a life and stop harassing me goddamnit!!" Kagome shouted in their face. Sango snickered as she rooted for her best friend.  
  
"We need to get a life? Seriously, you're the little nerd-ess here!" Kikyou leered.  
  
"Oh, Sango! I'm so SAD! I only got a 99 on my math test! I'll have to suck up to the teacher to get the last extra point!" Kagura mocked Kagome in a high-pitched voice. She pretended to look all sad, and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Kikyou doubled over in laughter, as Kagome stared in shock.  
  
Sango got really pissed off and lunged at Kagura, but several classmates that knew how incredibly violent Sango can get, quickly hauled her back.  
  
Sango growled and strained to get loose of the strong grips on her arms almost as if she's biting at the people holding her down.  
  
Muttering some very colorful words she finally settled down, but remained in a fighting stance.  
  
(okay shut up. I know it's so weird TT;)  
  
"Hey, I never said that! Making up f*cking shit about me, man! How low can you go?"  
  
Gasps from the 'audience' were heard.  
  
"Kagome-chan, if they utter one more stupid lie, I will seriously beat the crap out of them! They're so annoying..." Sango whispered.  
  
Hojou came running back up to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here? Are you guys all right? How come everyone's crowded around you guys?" he panted.  
  
It sure was hard to push through the masses of people either chatting to themselves, or watching the two groups bitch like crazy at each other.  
  
"Move away you pathetic excuse for a boy." Kagura hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Excuse me? Kagura, you're not only rude, but you're PATHETIC defense mechanisms SUCK!" Hojou shot back angrily.  
  
(uh huh... did I mention LAME?!!)  
  
"Well...well...well... Higurashi's pitiful little friends are sticking up for her! How sweet!" Kanna said sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you calling pitiful? And why are picking on Kagome?"  
  
"Why are you picking on Kagome? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Kikyou mimicked.  
  
"Well..." there's a long silence, and Hojou blushed profusely.  
  
(AHHHHHH~ Now we know =^ ^=)  
  
"HAH! So our little innocent Kagome is actually a PLAYER!" Kikyou crowed.  
  
The K.K.K howled with laughter-  
  
"Naniiiiiiiiiiii?!!!"  
  
"Oh you sonofa-mMmpphhhhhh" Sango leapt at Kikyou ready to strike her in the face when Hojou pushed her back.  
  
"Hojou-kun! Let me at her!! Let me at that bitch! I'm gonna rip out her pretty little mouth right now!!!!!" Sango screamed with flames blazing in her eyes.  
  
"And who else is Kagome with besides me?" Hojou asked defiantly ignoring Sango's protests and thrashes.  
  
"I'm not with you Hojou-kun! You're just my friend? This is all so confusing!!"  
  
"Oh! So Higurashi can't admit that she's juggling two guys at once! Ahaha~" Kikyou laughed evilly.  
  
'Plan going accordingly...' she grinned inwardly.  
  
"Two guys?? Higurashi?!"  
  
"Nani?! Which two guys? I never even had a boyfriend yet!"  
  
"But-but I-I thought t-that I was your b-boyfriend K-Kagome-" Hojou's voice was breaking, and Kagome hated to see one of her longest FRIENDS like this.  
  
"Hojou-kun... I'm your friend... I'll be there beside you every step of the way, but just as a friend."  
  
"Awwwww... how sweet, and gay. How lame can they get?"  
  
"Excuse me bitch, but I'M speaking right now!"  
  
"I don't know why Inuyasha even picked her for the project!" Kanna giggled like a prissy private school girl.  
  
(no offense, but I see in those movies... DAMN! How more of a priss can they get?)  
  
"huh? Didn't Mr. Teital give out the pairings??"  
  
"Ppshh... as if! The most influential and most rich people get the best benefits! I personally requested Inuyasha, but turns out that HE already picked someone!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(if you don't get Kikyou's sentence up there, email me, or ask me in the review ^ ^)  
  
okay that's IT. I'm so tired... out of energy, etc. I have a HUGE test tomorrow, and I haven't studied yet!  
  
~ja  
  
Mikomi-chan 


	7. Chapter 7

- Okay, Kikyou's last sentence: "Ppshh... as if! The most influential and most rich people get the best benefits! I personally requested Inuyasha, but turns out that HE already picked someone!" Means that the part of the student body that is wealthy, and from powerful families (namely the crew of K.K.K, Inuyasha + gang, rich people...etc), get better privileges from teachers and staff in the school. The rich students get to have it their way.  
  
I hope that clears it up =^^=  
  
- I'll try to update ASAP, but since it's towards the end of the school year, I have lots of work to do TT; so I'll do my best!! I hope this fic is ongoing until like the 20th chapter...i hope TT;  
  
-- oh today in this ficcie is Friday, that means that they are going over to Kagome's shrine (:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jealousy - Chapter 7  
  
"Ppshh... as if! The most influential and most rich people get the best benefits! I personally requested Inuyasha, but turns out that HE already picked someone!"  
  
"P-Picked me?"  
  
"Inuyasha picked Kagome??!?!!?!" Hojou cried out dubiously.  
  
"Well no duh. I just don't see what MY Inu-chan sees in YOU!"  
  
"So you can just bribe a teacher into......doing stuff for you?" Kagome asked her almost arch-rival Kikyou, ignoring her last statement.  
  
"Tch. Yeah, sure. I just gave Teital $500 so I can choose my partner, and to pass his class with high grades." Kikyou said nonchalantly, looking at her nails, as if this was normal to everyone.  
  
Hojou looked at Kikyou as if she was crazy... well she is :]  
  
"$500!!?!??!?!?!?!?!? You serious? Why don't you just give it to charity, so it'll go to a good cause, heck, you might even EARN yourself a good grade!" Kagome stared at the girls in disbelief.  
  
"Hah! $500 is so little! We're not as poor as you, Higurashi." Kanna scoffed.  
  
"Why don't you donate it to the local shrine that your family hosts?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"Hmm...the local shrine......isn't that yours Higurashi?" Kikyou mused thoughtfully.  
  
"Uhh...well yes I guess so."  
  
"And why should I spend 500 on your lowly shrine? If it wasn't for my family, you would have been in the streets by now!"  
  
"Well, we don't even need your help in keeping the shrine! Mama works too you know!"  
  
"Okay then, I'll just tell my parents to cut off the supply to your shrine!" Kikyou smirked.  
  
"That's such a cruel thing to do Kikyou! Cutting off the supply to a historical landmark is like a felony!" Hojou exploded.  
  
"Yeah-mhmm hmm...right. Shut up will ya?"  
  
"Umm...!!" Kagome sweatdropped. If the Shikons stopped funding their shrine, her mother's gonna have her head.  
  
"Why don't we give it to a nice cause, as in plastic surgery for Higurashi!!" Kagura chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, if you tied your hair up and stuck it in a cap, I would've mistaken you for a boy!"  
  
"What are you implying...?!" Kagome gritted her teeth, trying to contain her anger.  
  
"The girls are just saying that, you don't have enough curves to distinguish you from the female population, ahahahahahhahaa~" Kikyou laughed snottily.  
  
"Well at least I don't dress as slutty as you, when all you're trying to do is show off your FLAB! I actually have enough modesty to cover up half of my body!"  
  
(I write very bad TT; so the last sentence meant that, K.K.K dress well... slutty. And they don't really cover up half of their bodies? I'm confused myself 0.o)  
  
"Flab? Heh... I didn't know this conversation was switched back to you Higurashi!"  
  
"Kagome has a perfect body, unlike yours Kikyou!" Hojou shouted angrily. He obviously still thought that Kagome was her girlfriend TT; .  
  
"Excuse me, did I hear you say that my body is not perfect? The body of a swimsuit edition Sports Illustrated is not perfect you say?"  
  
"swimsuit edition-sports illustrated? How? You're only 16!" Kagome managed the choke out.  
  
"I have connections." Kikyou smiled arrogantly.  
  
Now Kagome was in a corner, not only was Kikyou more prettier (she thought) and more popular, she was a supermodel!  
  
Just then the principal of the school walked in and gave the entire class detention and a strict lecture.  
  
"...that was totally irresponsible and rude..." the principal continued lecturing the half asleep class, once again.  
  
"Sango-chan! Don't forget about today, meet me in front of the school alright? Don't forget to bring the pervert." Kagome ran off to her next class, and her school day went well afterwards.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
. . . sometime after school ^o^  
  
"SANGO-CHAN! You're lateeee~ Mama called me, and told me Kaede-sama rescheduled my class to today, so just bring them over alright? I'll be in the backyard! Mama will let you in, ja~"  
  
Kagome whizzed past Sango, and Sango just tried to absorb the words into her head.  
  
"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up.  
  
"I think we have to meet her at her house? She said something about a class..." Sango murmured incoherently, she was still trying to piece together Kagome's really fast sentence.  
  
"Hey cutie, wassssaaaaaaaap?!" Miroku ran up and smacked her ass.  
  
Sango yelped and snapped back into reality, and in the process slapping Miroku so hard that he laid unconscious with a swelling slap mark on his cheek in a split second.  
  
"Shall we get going now?" Sango asked Inuyasha, as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do with Miroku?"  
  
"Leave him here."  
  
"He may be a perv, but he's my friend Sango. Let's haul him to Kagome's house."  
  
Sango sighed heavily, and with the help of Inuyasha, dragged Miroku's limp body all the way to the shrine.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
heh... ended it here. I have some ideas for the upcoming chapters!!  
  
Laters~  
  
Mikomi-chan 


End file.
